Steering columns currently in production with both a rake and telescope feature generally use a lever to lock and unlock the mechanism allowing movement of the steering column. Often, the lever utilized to unlock and lock the adjustment mechanism is placed on an underside of the steering column and is cumbersome to adjust by a driver.
Various positions of the lever currently used today are also necessary to accommodate left-hand and right-hand drivers. Often, because of the awkward position of such a lever, drivers may not lock the lever in position to maintain a position of a steering column.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an electrically actuated steering column mechanism that will eliminate the need for a mechanical lever to unlock and lock a steering column.